


Hard Times

by akxmin



Series: Confidencias [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Dante, con su delicadeza habitual, lo dijo todo sin palabras.





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> _**[Hard times](https://youtu.be/V0hvzjyuZ5k)**_ _by Paramore_.

—¿Y bien, qué tal? —les preguntó Eva apenas servirles la sopa con crema agría en los platos y hasta el borde—. ¿Buena? ¿Muy buena? ¿Excelente? No sean tímidos, pueden halagarme todo lo que quieran —se sentó ella misma ante la mesa.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de horror con Sparda, quien cerró los ojos en una  _oración_  personal y hundió su cuchara en el espeso menjunje. Un bocado y su sola expresión era un poema a todos los perritos y gatitos muertos del mundo.

—Uhm, cariño, es delicioso —mintió. Obviamente mintió. Lo que salía de sus labios y lo que realmente decía su cara eran dos sentimientos por completo diferentes.

—Dios se apiade de nuestra alma —le murmuró Dante a su gemelo, antes de darle un bocado a la sopa.

—Y de nuestros estómagos —agregó este, haciendo lo propio y deglutiendo su cucharada sin siquiera darle oportunidad a sus papilas gustativas de apreciar el sabor. Mejor así, si no quería después arrancarse la lengua en un ataque de locura.

—¿Qué tal ustedes? —los miró Eva con ojos brillantes de la emoción—. Aún queda en la olla por si quieren repetir dos y hasta tres platos más. No me importaría.

—Oh, mamá —dijo Dante con el tono de la piel casi del mismo color que la sopa—. Eres tan... tan...

—Generosa —suplió Vergil antes de que su gemelo la cagara en grande hablando con lo que en verdad pasaba por su cabeza—. Por supuesto que comeremos más.

—Yo también —se les unió Sparda en solidaridad, consciente de que si estaban en esa situación era por  _su culpa_ —. Es lo mejor que he comido en años.

Apenas Eva se retiró de la mesa para traer el segundo guiso, los tres comensales sacaron la lengua y se las limpiaron con sus servilletas, tratando por todos los medios de quitarse el asqueroso sabor de la boca, considerando en ello un buen trago de gasolina o aguarrás.

—No voy a sobrevivir a esto —gruñó Dante, llevándose una mano al estómago y pidiéndole disculpas por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar.

—No olvides el postre —le recordó Sparda con una mano en la garganta y un aspecto de contenerse para no vomitar ahí mismo.

— _Mierda_  —maldijo Vergil, a sabiendas de que nadie en esa mesa le reprocharía el uso de una palabrota para describir su impresión porque todos pensaban lo mismo.

No era ningún secreto que las habilidades culinarias de Eva eran deficientes y dejaban mucho que desear. Más que eso, eran pésimas. Terribles. Una ofensa. Tampoco es que fuera un asunto del que preocuparse, la madre de los gemelos no era la mejor ama de casa del mundo. En sus palabras, se limitaba a limpiar, mantener el orden y a llamar a la comida rápida cada vez que le apeteciera, algo en lo cual los demás miembros de la familia no ponían objeción en lo absoluto.

Por desgracia para ellos, la visita un mes atrás de su tía abuela Helena por parte de su madre, había supuesto en sus vidas un cambio radical. La anciana, a pesar de frisar los ochenta años y tener artritis en las dos manos, era también conocida por ser una excelente cocinera. Bajo su cuidado, tanto los gemelos como Sparda y Eva, comieron como reyes platillo tras platillo de exquisiteces y delicias dignas de la alta orden culinaria.

Su partida había supuesto un cambio triste, de regreso a las pizzas a domicilio (no es que Dante se quejara), a la visita semanal al restaurante de comida china, al autoservicio en McDonald's y a otros tantos restaurantes que en cinco kilómetros a la redonda los rodeaban. El fallo había sido de Sparda al comentarle a Eva lo mucho que extrañaba a Helena y sus manjares, porque esa misma tarde la madre de los gemelos había ido a la librería más cercana y comprado todos los libros de recetas que había podido pagar, que hablando con honestidad, no eran pocos.

Convencidos de que en cuestión de días se le pasaría, grande había sido su sorpresa cuando Eva había pasado la mañana completa en la cocina, entre el ruido de los sartenes y el cuchillo al golpear la tabla de picar sin descanso y con ahínco, sólo para salir de ahí con una comida de tres partes que había sabido a rayos, truenos y centellas. Lo más triste de todo el asunto había sido ver el rostro de Eva al servirles la comida, orgullosa del trabajo hecho con sus propias manos y esperando los elogios que el esfuerzo le daría. Incapaces de romperle las ilusiones, ni los gemelos ni Sparda habían podido hablarle con la verdad, optado por mentir y decirle que era lo más delicioso que habían comido en su vida. Craso error, porque una semana después y a Eva seguía sin írsele la fiebre por la cocina.

Aquel día no había sido la excepción y Dante casi había preferido tirarse desde alguna ventana del segundo piso para cancelar la comida del día por una rápida visita al hospital cuando se había enterado de que el plato principal incluía a su archienemigo de toda la vida: el brócoli.

—He aquí el platillo fuerte —regresó Eva de la cocina, llevando consigo una cacerola grande cubierta aún por la tapa—. ¿Preparados para la gran sorpresa? No vayan a babear encima del mantel. Sin más... ¡ _voila_! —destapó la comida sólo para mostrar lo que parecían ser los restos maltratados de algún puerco arrollado en la carretera, aún con las pezuñas en su sitio y recubierto con una generosa capa de ensalada y una crema que olía a chamusquina—. ¿A que luce apetitoso?

Vergil y Sparda alcanzaron a fingir sonrisas, ambos llevándose una mano al pecho y preguntándose cuántos segundos tendrían entre el primer bocado y una carrera de vida o muerte hacía el baño más cercano. Dante no. Con su  _delicadeza_  habitual, lo dijo todo sin palabras: vomitando sobre la cacerola, para después desplomarse sobre la mesa en un estruendo de platos y cubiertos cayendo al suelo.

—¿Hay algo de lo que me deba enterar? —frunció Eva el ceño.

—Verás, cariño... —se puso en pie Sparda, tomándole la mano a su mujer y guiándola fuera del comedor, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Vergil para que se encargara de su hermano—. Es un poco penoso de explicar pero...

—Gracias —le susurró Vergil al cuerpo inerte de su gemelo, que desmayado y con la piel cetrina, no se imaginaba ni de cerca lo mucho que su intervención había sido de ayuda.

De momento, las apariciones de Eva en la cocina, canceladas y para bien.

* * *

—Bueno, pudieron haberme dicho desde un inicio, honestidad ante todo, ¿no?—les reprochó Eva a su familia media hora después, cuando la verdad había salido a flote, ahogada en su propia salsa especial y flotando vientre arriba—. Odiaba cocinar tanto como ustedes comer lo que yo preparaba. Sólo lo seguía haciendo porque ustedes parecían tan felices y contentos que no quería arruinarlo —Sparda se presionó el tabique de la nariz entre dos dedos.

—Haberlo pensado antes.

—Ow, sí —se quejó Dante desde su sitio en el sofá, bebiendo entre pautas de la conversación de su  _Pepto-Bismol_. Al parecer ni siquiera sus poderes demoníacos tenían efecto ante la  _maravillosa_  cocina de Eva.

—Vergil, ¿podrías encargarte de él? —le pidió Eva al mayor de sus hijos—. Si me doy prisa, aún puedo devolver todos estos libros de cocina a la librería. No le veo caso a que guarden polvo en nuestro librero si nadie más va a utilizarlos.

—Te acompañaré —se ofreció Sparda, sin ocultar en lo mínimo lo feliz que estaba ante el fin de una era de terror a la hora de sentarse a comer.

Apenas los gemelos escucharon el automóvil partir, Vergil se ofreció a llevar a su gemelo a la cama.

Con él sobre su espalda, el mayor de los gemelos resopló todo el camino escaleras arriba, pero sin que una palabra de queja saliera de sus labios. Dante había sido muy valiente, y como gracias a él podrían regresar a su vieja rutina de pedir comida rápida, en ese momento tenía carta blanca para cualquiera de sus peticiones, sin importar lo ridícula que fuera.

—Me siento del asco —murmuró el menor de los gemelos apenas su cuerpo tocó el colchón—. ¿Es mi imaginación o la habitación da vueltas?

—Se llama intoxicación, así que eres tú —se recostó Vergil a su lado, tocándole la frente sudorosa y frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que tienes fiebre.

—El termómetro está en el botiquín del baño de mamá —murmuró Dante con los ojos entrecerrados, acostándose de lado y haciéndose un ovillo con la almohada en el estómago—. Ugh, aun duele.

Rápido de movimientos, en menos de cinco minutos Vergil ya lo había comprobado: Dante tenía un poco de fiebre. Casi con treinta y nueve grados, su gemelo ya estaba en un buen viaje de delirios y alucinaciones.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y mamá nos regaló un poni? —le preguntó a Vergil mientras éste le colocaba un paño humedecido con agua fresca sobre la frente—. Porque yo no, pero estoy seguro de que pasó, ¿verdad?

—Sí, un poni —se rió Vergil por lo bajo.

Convencido de que lo mejor era refrescarlo por todos los medios posibles, el mayor de los gemelos desnudó a Dante hasta dejarlo en su ropa interior. Inconfundible, la hinchazón en el área del vientre delataba el padecimiento que el enfermo sufría.

—Quiero un beso —masculló Dante, respirando agitadamente.

—No, acabas de vomitar. Me niego—denegó Vergil con la cabeza, preguntándose si su gemelo recordaría algo de eso al día siguiente.

— _Por favooor_... —lloriqueó Dante hasta sonar como un crío pequeño al que Santa no le trajo lo que deseaba para Navidad. Antes de que Vergil pudiera replicar, el menor de los gemelos soltó un eructo profundo que olía a ajo y a la sopa que habían comido menos de dos horas antes.

Vergil resistió las arcadas que subían por su garganta a una velocidad alarmante, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano para así amortiguar la peste.

—Eso fue... asqueroso —finalizó Dante limpiándose la boca con el brazo—. Pero quiero mi beso.

—Ni lo sueñes —se negó Vergil con rotundidad—. Cuando estés mejor hablaremos de eso. Hasta entonces, ni soñarlo. Preferiría comer del guiso de mamá antes que hacerlo —Dante pareció reconsiderar su petición.

—¿Ni siquiera uno pequeño? —gimoteó—. Me haría mucho bien, mejor que cualquier medicamento amargo que me pueda dar mamá.

Vergil se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Bien sabía él que su gemelo era terco como pocas personas en el mundo lo eran, él incluido. Y seguiría de necio hasta que obtuviera lo que quisiera, así que... ¿por qué no ceder de una buena vez por todas y terminar con la tortura de escucharlo quejarse?

—¿Un beso? Sólo uno, ¿verdad?

—Sí —alzó Dante los labios en un pequeño puchero, listo para lo que se viniera y obteniendo a cambio una agradable sorpresa cuando Vergil se inclinó sobre su inflamado vientre y con cuidado, presionó un pequeño beso cerca de su ombligo.

—Listo, un beso, justo lo que me pediste—sonrió Vergil al decirlo, seguro de que había ganado y de que Dante no podría refutárselo. Un beso era un beso, sin importar dónde.

—Sé cuándo he perdido... —balbuceó el menor de los gemelos, dejándose envolver en la calidez que dos pares de brazos en torno a su centro le proporcionaban.

—Esa es la actitud —murmuró Vergil a su vez, cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse—. Ahora a dormir. Cuando despiertes todos nos sentiremos mejor.

—Eso espero —murmuró Dante cediendo a la somnolencia.


End file.
